Compared with liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices have the advantages such as fast response, light weight, no limitation of viewing angle, high contrast ratio and so on, and the organic light emitting diode (OLEO) devices are considered as the main research focuses of the display panel in recent years. According to the driving method of the organic light emitting diode, it can be roughly divided into a passive organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) panel and an active organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) panel. Wherein AMOLED panel for high-resolution and large size display panel. The pixel brightness of AMOLED panel is proportional to the conduction current of the organic light-emitting diode, and the amount of the conduction current is determined by the transistor. In the practice process, the temperature of the AMOLED panel increases, the threshold voltage of the transistor will gradually reduce, and the driving current of the transistor for driving the organic light-emitting diode is increased, so that the conduction current flowing through the organic light-emitting diode is increased. However, the AMOLED panel contains a large amount of organic materials to deteriorate the AMOLED panel under high temperature and high current conditions easily, thereby shortening the service life of the AMOLED panel.
In order to solve the above technical problem, the prior art approach is to set a temperature sensor on the AMOLED panel. The temperature sensor detects the working temperature of the AMOLED panel and feedback to the control circuit, the control circuit reduces the conduction current through the organic light-emitting diode by reducing the driving current of the transistor uniformly to achieve the purpose for extending the service life of the AMOLED panel by the temperature compensation for the AMOLED panel.
However, an additional temperature sensor needs to be added for the temperature compensation in the prior art, so the production cost of the display panel will be increased.